Naruto el mago de hogwarts
by Ryu mendez
Summary: Tras descubrir una mentira de su verdadera familia naruto ira a aprender en la escuela de magia y hechicería Narutoxhermione rate:M por muerte de un personaje y lemon mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El inicio

Naruto namikaze uzumaki es un niño de 11 años que es horriblemente abandonado por sus padres kushina y minato namikaze uzumaki que le dan más atención a sus hermanas mito y natsumi dos prodigios en la escuela pero eso cambiara algún día. Ahora vemos a naruto estudiando para un examen que tiene el día de mañana de la clase de biología y además el estaba estudiando algo del teorema de Pitágoras mientras que sus hermanas estaban haciendo cosas con sus padres.

En otro lugar se puede apreciar a la familia namikaze uzumaki que estaban comiendo ramen cuando vieron al profesor de la escuela en la que asistían sus hijas la cual era privada y ellas les pidieron ir a esa escuela para enorgullecerlos y los padres no lo pudieron negar, fueron a preguntar cómo iban sus hijos y el les dijo que debían mejorar su caligrafía y su redacción.

Minato y kushina estaban muy descontentos con sus hijas pero ellas solo dijeron que su profesor la tiene contra de ellas y ellos por obvias razones les creyeron y fueron a su casa.. Mientras tanto con naruto el estaba en ese momento en la sala de estar cuando sus "padres" entraron y ni siquiera lo saludaron y sus hermanas estas solo lo miraron con arrogancia pues el no estaba en la misma escuela que ellas y eso las alegraba, naruto por otra parte estaba muy indiferente con su familia y como no estarlo si tu "familia" no sabe siquiera que existes y le dan toda su atención a sus hermanas. El camino hacia la cocina para comer algo pero su madre le llamo.

-no piensas felicitar a tus hermanas naru-chan- dijo kushina pues hoy 10 de octubre era el nacimiento de los trillizos aunque solo celebren el cumpleaños de dos de ellas

Naruto la vio por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar.-perdon kasan pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento será después- dijo naruto mientras retomaba su camino hacia la nevera pero ahora su padre le había llamado la atención

-naruto no creo que pueda ser en otro momento- dijo minato

-a no porque-preguntó naruto

-porque al ser día de su cumpleaños las llevaremos a donde ellas quieran- respondió este haciendo que sus hijas se alegraran y naruto pues el le daba básicamente lo mismo pues no era la primera vez que lo olvidaran en un viaje con ellos.

-yupi- dijo con sarcasmo naruto para después ir nuevamente hacia la nevera

La familia namikaze estaba en ese momento fue a sus habitaciones buscando que llevar en su viaje pero naruto solo se quedo en su cuarto leyendo algo cuando tocaron su puerta, por lo general no la abriría pero esta vez por alguna razón lo hizo cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a su hermana natsumi en la puerta con una cara de "arrepentimiento" en su rostro.

-que pasa natsumi-san- dijo naruto con indiferencia

-aniki, tosan te busca abajo y se ve molesto- dijo ella mientras que por dentro estaba saltando de emoción

-eso es todo- preguntó naruto

-si quiere que vayas ahora- respondió ella mientras que se retiraba del cuarto de su "hermano"

-(ahora que coño quiere)- pensaba naruto con frustración y bajo hacia la sala y vio a minato con una expresión seria en el rostro y a su lado estaban su hermana mito y kushina

-naruto me puedes explicar que es esto- preguntó minato alzando un sobre que tenía en la mano, naruto solo tomo el papel y lo abrió cuando lo abrió sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Carta

Estimado señor naruto usted es oficialmente inscrito en la escuela de magia y hechicería de hogwarts felicidades lo esperamos en el castillo de hogwarts enviaremos a un profesor por usted.

Atte: Albus dumbledore director de hogwarts

Naruto bajo la carta y vio a los demás con felicidad y extraño a los demás pero no se atrevían a hablarle hasta que natsumi no aguanto mas y le pregunto.

-aniki que dice la carta- preguntó ella

-dice que fui inscrito en una escuela- respondió este mirando hacia otro lado

-a que escuela- preguntó esta vez minato

- una escuela especial- dijo naruto que guardo la carta en su pantalón y camino hacia su cuarto para empacar lo que ocuparía pero su madre lo detuvo

-sochi queríamos preguntarte como se llama la escuela- preguntó kushina

-bueno se llama hogwarts- dijo naruto retirándose hacia su cuarto dejando un poco pensativa a kushina y los demás vieron eso

-que pasa kushi-chan- preguntó minato viendo a su esposa

- es que me suena el nombre de hogwarts pero no se donde- dijo ella pero después le restó importancia al asunto volviendo con sus hijas con sus estudios. Minato solo se quedo un poco perplejo pero fue a su trabajo de maestro.

Naruto estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando sintió como si algo no estuviera bien pero eso no le importo solo esperaba irse de esa casa e iniciar en una nueva escuela pero no era el único.

Ahora después de media hora naruto ya había empacado sus cosas pero aun estaba un poco ansioso pues aria nuevos amigos los cuales en su escuela no tenía, naruto comenzó a recordar los escasos momentos que tenía aquí pero después de buscar en sus recuerdos sabia que en la familia el era el tipo que buscan para desahogarse bueno no siguió con sus pensamientos y se preguntaba quien fue el que lo inscribió en esa escuela, pensó y pensó pero no encontró a ninguno que haría eso por el pues su jiji danzo quien era el único que e verdad se preocupaba por el pero el estaba fuera del pueblo no pudo haber sido el ¿verdad? Siguió pensando en lo perdía si se iba pero no perdería mucho solo a su jiji, en otra habitación su hermana mito estaba comenzando a empacar cuando sintió algo que la observaba giro su cabeza y vio como su hermana natsumi ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas y se dirigía al cuarto de su "hermano" cuando ella la detuvo.

-natsumi porque vas a la habitación de naruto- dijo ella confundida

–voy a decirle lo que escuche hace unos momentos que dijeron kasan y tousan- dijo ella

-y que dijeron-preguntó mito con curiosidad

-dijeron que nos iban a inscribir en la misma escuela que el- dijo natsumi

-porque-dijo otra vez mito

-tal vez para sobre salir en esa escuela y dejar al tonto en el piso- dijo ella con cinismo

-ok pero no sabemos cuando se ira- dijo mito pero ninguna de las dos se percató de que naruto ya había salido de su habitación para comer algo pero solo escucho la platica de sus "hermanas" y esto lo hizo enojar a un nivel que ni él sabía que tenía

-[asi que ellas quieren ir también eh, espero que hogwarts este lejos]- pensaba naruto para retomar su la cocina

Time skip 3 horas

Tres, tres jodidas horas habían pasado en la residencia namikaze- uzumaki y para naruto eran como días esas malditas tres horas pero fue de mucha ayuda para el porque, pues en esas tres horas había tenido mucha paz y tranquilidad aunque solo haya sido en lo que su familia iba a comer ramen y una vez mas lo dejaron a el en casa, luego de las primeras dos horas (son como las 17:00 horas) naruto estaba muy agosto hasta la tercera hora en que su familia llego con una cara de enojo y sus hermanas de felicidad eso extrañaba al rubio menor pero no le iba a dar importancia hasta que minato hablo con seriedad.

-naruto que has hecho en casa estos últimos días-preguntó el rubio mayor

-nada señor namikaze-dijo naruto con indiferencia cosa que extraño su madre y a su padre

-nada de señor namikaze soy tu padre y merezco que me respetes- dijo él comenzando a enojarse

-como diga señor namikaze- dijo naruto que iba a fuera pero su madre le detuvo

-naruto namikaze uzumaki no le des la espalda a tu padre cuando te esta hablando- dijo kushina enojada

-donde esta mi padre señora uzumaki, le responderé mis padres son unos idiotas que no me prestaron atención por los once años que llevo en el mundo y ahora quieren que ustedes los vea como mis padres no me jodan pero saben algo me da exactamente lo mismo si me hablan o me prestan atención porque ustedes no son mis padres- dijo naruto frío que tomo la perilla de la puerta pero antes de que abriera la puerta sintió como si una mano lo tratara de voltear, por puro instinto se volteó solo para recibir una bofetada de su madre que estaba muy iracunda y su padre no estaba en mejor condición que ella, ambos iban a decir otra cosa cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre muy alto con barba un poco larga, este vestía unas ropas muy extrañas y llevaba consigo una caja de color rosa

-hola perdón por interrumpir- dijo el hombre entrando en la casa y viendo a naruto

-y tu quien carajo eres- gritó kushina

-me llamo hagrid y soy el jardinero de hogwarts- dijo hagrid

-y a que viniste- preguntó minato viendo a hagrid

-vine a buscar a naruto- dijo él buscando con la mirada a naruto.—quien de ustedes es naruto- dijo

-yo señor- dijo naruto tratando de acercarse a hagrid pero sus hermanas se le adelantaron

-yo soy naruto uzumaki – dijo mito apartando a naruto de hagrid

-no yo soy naruto- dijo natsumi que igual que su hermana apartaban a naruto que terminó en el suelo pero este rápidamente se recompuso.

-ustedes no son naruto- dijo hagrid

-como sabes-dijo mito

-yo nunca dije que el apellido de naruto fuera uzumaki- dijo hagrid haciendo que naruto quedara en shock al igual que sus padres por el secreto que iba a revelar

-un momento señor hagrid pero porque dice que mi apellido no es uzumaki- preguntó naruto

-porque tus padres eran ryo y miu potter uchiha- dijo hagrid y Naruto estaba en shock

- eso no es cierto nosotros somos sus únicos padres lo adoptamos y dimos un techo donde vivir-gritó kushina

- un momento ustedes no son mis padres, por eso me hacían menos por eso no me trataban como su hijo- dijo naruto dolido

-[naruto no es de la familia pero porque potter es un apellido muy raro]-pensó natsumi

-bueno naruto no quiero ser aguafiestas pero debemos irnos a hogwarts- dijo hagrid y naruto solo fue a su habitación y tomo su maleta y bajo otra vez mostrando que ya estaba listo para irse

- espera naruto antes de irte llévate a tus hermanas- dijo minato con una voz que no dejaban que le dieran un no por respuesta.

-lo lamento mogul (no se como se escribe me lo pueden decir)- dijo hagrid

-¿mogull?- preguntó naruto

-gente sin magia, ellas no pueden ir a hogwarts-dijo hagrid

-no es una petición es una orden- dijo minato y kushina junto con sus hijas asintieron ante sus palabras

-señor hagrid déjelos que vallan no creo que logren usar magia- dijo naruto

- esta bien naruto bueno vámonos- dijo hagrid pero comenzó a recordar algo.— a se me olvidaba feliz cumpleaños naruto- dijo dandole la caja que contenía un paste que se veía muy apetitoso

-gracias señor hagrid- agradeció naruto

-no hay de que ya vayámonos- dijo hagrid y todos salían de la casa con rumbo a hogwarts.

Cxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno esto es el prólogo y no tengo mucho tiempo así que gracias a todos los que me ayudaron en mis fics no creo poder actualizar hasta enero mas o menos pues la pc aun no sirve :( y otras cosas que tengo que arreglar, que les pareció el prólogo. Ami me gusta como quedo el nombre completo de naruto potter ya saben que significa verdad bueno sin mas me retiro los quiero mucho cuídense... Chau chau


	2. Chapter 2

Hola vamos con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia hoy contestare a los reviews vamos a ya.

Jiv: gracias amigo

: tal vez puedan entrar a hogwarts, no pero ya enserio si van a entrar a hogwarts pero no seran muy buenas en la magia.

Este capitulo se centrara en la vida de Harry desde el comienzo. No poseo nada

ps:perdón por la demora pero es la pc denuevo y sinceramente me comienza a molestar eso,perdonen la demora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 1

El niño que vivio

El señor y la señora dursley, que vivian en el numero 4 de privet drive estaban orgullosos por decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las ultimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.

El señor dursley era el director de una empresa llamada grunnings, que fabricaban taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rellizo son mencionar que según el era de huesos anchos, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso, la señora dursley era delgada, rubia y tenia un cuellos casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a los vecinos. Los dursley tenían un hijo llamado dudley.

Los dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los potter.

La señora potter era la hoermana de la señora dursley, pero no se veian desde hace años; tanto era así que la señora dursley fingía que no tenia hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo mas opuesto a los dursley que se pueden imaginar. Los dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los potter aparecisen por la acera. Sabrían que los potter también tenían un hijo pequeño pero nunca lo habían visto, otra razón por la cual ellos no dejarían que su amado dudley se acercara a un niño como el.

El señor dursley se quedo congelado en su sillón ¿estrellas fugaces por toda gran Bretaña? ¿lechuzas volando a la luz del dia? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los potter…

La señora entro en el comedor con dos tazas de te. Aquello no iba bien. Tenia que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo

-eh …petunia , querida has sabido algo últimamente sobre tu hermana?- dijo el señor dursley

-no, pero eso no me interés…- fue callada cuando tocaron el timbre

-(ding dong)- se escuchaba al interior del hogar de los dursley que fueron a ver pero solo encontraron a un bebe en una canasta con una cicatriz en la frente y una nota

-hola mi nombre es Harry james potter hijo de james y lili potter porfavor cuídeme- decía la nota

Los dursley se miraban cada uno con expresiones diferentes, la señora tenia rabia, enojo e ira pero el señor dursley era todo lo contrario el tenia tristeza, empatía y un monton de emociones mezcladas.

{time skip 11 años después}

Se puede ver a la familia dursely en su sala donde todos están comiendo un poco de pastel que había preparado petunia pero Harry no pues el por orden de su tia petunia había sido castigado por una razón insignificante, a Harry no le molestaba que lo castigaran todo, a el solo le importaba una cosa una sola cosa y esa era que al menos su tia lo cuidara como es debido porque su tio vernon si lo cuidaba y le daba de la comida que su tia petunia preparaba pero el actuaba la mayor parte del tiempo como un hombre frio y malvado pero en el interior el era una persona muy amable con muchas personas siempre y cuando su esposa petunia no lo viera pues cuando lo veía con esa amabilidad que ella tanto odiaba les regañaba y después de eso ella se desquitaba con Harry por decirle que el tenia toda la responsabilidad aunque no lo admitiera vernon si veía a Harry como lo que era un ser humano y no como otro "raro" como lo llamaba su esposa , Harry le agradaba a su tio vernon pero el también debía actuar como el niño que no servia o como decía su primo dudley "el freak".

Hace años Harry conoció a un hombre de nombre snape que al principio el era un poco frio le conto sobre sus padres pero hablaba muy mal de su padre james potter también le dijo que gracias a su sangre potter el podía entrar en la escuela de magia y hechicería de hogwarts donde habían mas niños como el, Harry agradecido le dijo a snape que era el mejor amigo que pudo haber conocido y que ojala le tocara como profesor en esa escuela, snape estaba soprendido al principio pero le agradeció al joven potter.

Ahora se puede ver a Harry que estaba jugando con su tio vernon pues su tia petunia y su hijo dudley estaban de compras y a Harry y vernon les agradaba mucho, Harry y vernon estaban jugando a un juego muy popular de nombre mario kart en la nintendo 64 de su primo dudley pero no la usaba mucho, es por esa razón que Harry y vernon se divertieran como locos por horas hasta que escuchaban al auto llegar.

-tio vernon- dijo Harry con timidez

-dime Harry que sucede- dijo vernon viendo a su sobrino

-yo me ire de casa- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a vernon

-pero porque Harry yo se que petunia y dudley no te tratan bien pero trato de compensarlo- dijo el tio vernon con lagrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes tio no me ire para siempre pero es que un señor me hablo de mi pasado y que por mi sangre potter yo podía entrar en una escuela llamada hogwarts- dijo Harry que abrazo a su tio

-en ese caso no puedo oponerme Harry si quieres estudiar al igual a como lo hicieron tus padres, entonces demuéstrales a los demás que nosotros tus tios o al menos yo estamos orgullosos de ti muchacho- dijo vernon abrazando a Harry

-eres el mejor tio- dijo Harry pero en eso se logra escuchar un auto que venia y rápidamente ambos tomaron su papel, cuando la puerta se abrió la señora petunia y su hijo dudley entraron muy animadamente y se alegraron que su esposo/padre tenia a Harry haciendo las tareas domesticas pero era una falsedad pues vernon ayudaba a Harry secretamente.

-vernon al parecer estas des asiéndote de tu faceta de bueno, ya era hora- dijo petunia pues veía como trataba a Harry con una escoba de palma (así se le llama en mi país no se como le diran en el suyo) barriendo la casa y como podía ver ya no le quedaba tanto por limpiar y eso le molesto un poco por no decir mucho, tomo un poco de pastel que estaba en el refrigerador y "accidentalmente" lo tiro al piso y con su pie comenzó a embarrarlo en toda la casa, cuando termino fue a su habitación para cambiarse de zapatos, vernon que había visto todo se enfureció a tal grado que… pero mejor se controlo pues no iba a hacer la diferencia en nada pero eso no significaba que no iba a ayudar a Harry con la limpieza.

Al dia siguiente

Hoy era un nuevo dia en el cual toda la familia iria al zoológico y gracias a vernon Harry pudo ir al zoológico con los demás aunque a el le hubiera preferido ir con su tio solamente pero se debía que aguantar pues aunque su tio lograra convencer a petunia y le estaba agradecido con el, después de varios minutos llegaron al zoológico, al llegar Harry estaba fascinado pues nunca había podido ir al zoológico y lo primero que fue a ver a los leones pues eran sus animales favoritos no importaba que no importaba lo que le dijeran sobre ellos a sus ojos eran las mejores criaturas del planeta, llego con su tio vernon que estaba con su esposa y dudley que veía a las cobras en eso decide hacer un comentario que no le agrado mucho a Harry

-sabes estas cosas son asquerosas, horrendas y también son fenómenos de la vida al igual que tu- dijo dudley con una voz que solo Harry pudo oir

Ahora Harry estaba mas que enojado pues que lo insultaran a el era una cosa pero que insultaran a una mascota era mas que inaceptable, de pronto el vidrio que cubria a las cobras se iba desvaneciendo hasta que ya o quedaba nada de el y por consecuencia dudley cayo al estanque en donde se encontraban y el comenzó a gritar como una niña, una cobra logro salir del estanque y la cobra se arrastro hacia Harry

-gracias- dijo la cobra sorprendiendo a Harry

-no hay de queso solo de papa (frase de chespirito, se me ocurrió ponerla en este capitulo)- dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro

La cobra salió de la sala en donde se encontraba y fue a otro lado, petunia estaba furiosa literalmente jalo a Harry del brazo al auto móvil y sin permiso de nadie acelero a casa donde le esperaba una buena paliza a Harry.

-[estúpido niño si no fuera por vernon que lo ayuda discretamente ahora mismo seria mi sirviente personal]- pensaba petunia con enojo y fastidio

Una vez en casa petunia encerro a Harry en su habitación haciendo que el se enojara, no comprendía el porque su tia lo trataba como lo trataba el solo quería que lo reconociera como su sobrio no mas pero estaba comenzando a creer que no lo iba a lograr pues su tia era malvada, envidiosa y cuantas cosas se le vinieran a Harry en la cabeza pero todas esas cosas eran verdad pues aparte de que lo hacia dormir en el armario que se encontraba debajo de la escalera no lo alimentaban bien y lo usaban como si el fuera un peon para la familia, si no fuera por su tio vernon el en este momento ya se habría vuelto loco. Miro como su tia petunia regañaba al tio vernon por ser tan blando con el mocoso como el lo llamaba, vernon le decía que no exagerara que el vidrio podría haber sido de cualquier cosa que tenia una explicación razonable, petunia le dijo que no sea idiota que el niño había salido igual de raro que la madre y que debía ser tratado como lo que era un vil animal.

Vernon no soporto ni un minuto mas y le comenzó a decir las verdades a petunia que después del sermón o mejor dicho el discurso al estilo profesor que o se calla nunca vernon fue a darle algo de comer a su sobrino pues el no tenia la culpa y que el siempre estaría orgulloso de el sin importar que, sin importar que tan diferente era de la familia. Harry que había escuchado todo comenzó a llorar pues sabia que su tio lo quería pero eso ya era de otro nivel ahora Harry ya no lo veía como un tio sino como un padre en el cual podría confiar todo y hablarle de todo.

Unos minutos mas tarde una carta entro en el buzon de los dursley y fue recogida por vernon que vio para quien era y vio que era para Harry así que fue y toco la puerta de Harry para que este le abriera la puerta.

-que sucede tio vernon- pregunto Harry

-harry ya que petunia y dursley no están ¿quieres un poco de helado?- dijo vernon que le daría la carta mientras disfrutaban un poco de tiempo de familia

-si tio- respondió Harry y ambos iba a la nevera por un gran cubo de helado de chocolate que estaba en el congelador , ambos se sirvieron un poco y ahí fue que vernon le paso la carta a Harry

-que es esto tio vernon- pregunto Harry

-ábrelo Harry creo que te gustara- dijo vernon que ya no se aguantaba la emoción

Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que su tio lo escuchara.

Estimado señor potter se le informa que esta invitado a la escuela de magia y hechicería de hogwarts, un profesor asignado ira por usted en cuanto pueda.

Atte:albus dumbledor director de la escuela

Harry estaba emocionado pues lo habían aceptado tal y como dijo snape hace años, Harry salto hacia su tio que ya estaba riéndose pero le dijo que fuera a empacar ya que un profesor iba a venir y necesitaba estar listo…

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo el segundo capitulo de esta historia recuerden dejar review que eso me inspira para continuar


End file.
